OLED technology is an important branch of display technology. In a conventional OLED display panel, each pixel consists of three sub-pixels, red (R), green (G) and blue (B). As the display panel is higher and higher in resolution, a display panel emerges, which employs four sub-pixels GGRB to constitute two pixels. The display panel achieves normal display of individual pixels by borrowing colors. In this case, borrowing colors means that a pixel achieves display of its own color by means of colors of light emitted by sub-pixels in surrounding pixels.
In a display panel borrowing colors, it is impossible to achieve brightness control over all the sub-pixels, since the number of sub-pixels is large, whereas the number of channels of one driving integrated circuit (IC for short) is limited. Thus, a scheme where two driving ICs are adopted for display control occurs. In general, the two driving ICs control a left half and a right half of the display panel respectively.
However, since no communication is possible between the two ICs controlling the display panel, one IC thereof cannot obtain data for the other IC driven sub-pixels, such that there might be subtle differences between brightness of sub-pixels controlled by the two ICs. This results in a case where brightness of pixels at the border of regions controlled by the two ICs might be lower than that of other pixels, thereby producing saw-tooth defects.